


Горничная

by WTF Person of Interest 2021 (POI_team_the_Machine)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fanfic, Fluff, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты, Юмор, фанфик, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_team_the_Machine/pseuds/WTF%20Person%20of%20Interest%202021
Summary: Машина заботится о своих агентах.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, POI 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга





	Горничная

Самин Шоу четвёртый час сидела в этой грёбанной квартире. Без возможности надолго отлипнуть от окна, через которое она следила за очередным подозрительным номером. Особенно злил её обнаруженный на кухне абсолютно пустой холодильник. Хотя один очкастый умник обещал, что там будет еда! К четвёртому часу Шоу уже была готова грызть полуфабрикаты из морозилки… если б они там были!

В дверь позвонили.

Ещё раз.

И ещё.

Шоу медленно и неслышно, держа наготове пистолет, подошла к двери и заглянула в глазок.

На лестничной площадке стояла, совершенно не скрываясь, Рут. И ждала.

Этой психованной сучке Шоу не доверяла, но та всё же была потенциальным членом команды. И, вроде, не выглядела что-то замышляющей. Да и как бы она узнала о местоположении Шоу без Машины?

Девушка открыла дверь, продолжая, впрочем, держать Рут на прицеле.

Та протянула ей большой пакет с логотипом любимого ресторанчика Шоу. Шоу насторожилась:

— Еда отравлена?

Рут оскорблённо дёрнула головой:

— Если ты отравишься, Машина будет недовольна.

— Ну… спасибо, — Шоу взяла увесистый пакет из рук Рут. Та сразу же развернулась, спускаясь вниз по лестнице, так что Шоу просто пожала плечами и закрыла дверь.

Наблюдение за номером сразу стало намного приятнее.

***

Финч быстро набирал код, то печатая, то кликая мышкой. Жажда творить после создания Машины хоть и притупилась, но не исчезла, и теперь, когда новых номеров не было, он иногда писал программы или создавал алгоритмы. Ничего особенно сложного, но корпорации, принадлежавшие личинам Финча, надёжно опережали конкурентов и оставались на плаву. Сбережения сами себя не сохранят.

— Гарольд, — певуче произнесла Рут, появляясь за спиной.

Она пришла ещё утром, прошла в клетку Фарадея, объяснив, что ей там комфортнее читается и думается. Дверь Финч запирать не стал.

Теперь Рут стояла за спиной. Подошла совсем близко, заставляя напрячься, но только поставила на стол чашку с зелёным чаем:

— Ты слишком долго сидишь в одной позе. Разомнись. И ты замёрз.

С этими словами она накинула ему на плечи плед, до того валявшийся на диване в неком подобии гостиной. Затем развернулась, потрепала Беара за ухом и ушла к себе, даже не дожидаясь благодарностей.

Чай, кстати, оказался отменным.

***

Детектив Фаско смотрел на очередной труп и нервно крутил в руке телефон. Он недавно заметил за собой этот неосознанный жест — теперь он всегда старался держать телефон при себе. Даже ночью. Даже во время прогулок с сыном. Ведь в любой момент на нём мог высветиться неопознанный номер, а голос Финча попросить очередного содействия… и попутно сообщить об очередных неприятностях.

Труп увезла труповозка. Фаско опять обнаружил телефон в руках.

— И как я до этого докатился? — спросил он сам себя и только тогда заметил идущую в его направлении девушку. Рут, кажется.

Она подошла, улыбаясь как только она умеет — загадочно и с лёгкой придурью, и, не здороваясь, наклонилась к нему. Тихонько прошептала на ухо:

— Ты молодец. Ты всё делаешь правильно.

После этого развернулась и быстро зашагала обратно.

— Вы её знаете? — спросил офицер, имя которого Фаско вечно забывал.

— Ага. Местная сумасшедшая.

***

Джон сидел в подаренной Финчем квартире и пил. Бутылка была вторая… нет, уже третья.

Когда шла работа, слежка, стрельба, погоня на размышления просто не оставалось времени. Но когда номеров не было, адреналин в голове сменяли мысли… например, о Картер. И о всех тех, кого Джону не удалось спасти. О бессмысленности жизни.

В дверь зазвонили.

Увидев на лестничной площадке Рут, Джон открыл ей — как был — во вчерашней рубашке и с последней, только початой бутылкой коньяка в руках.

Рут, вероломно пользуясь эффектом неожиданности, проворным движением вырвала бутылку из рук Джона, быстро заменив её на бутылку… йогурта?!

— Иди проспись. А это на утро, — строго произнесла она. — Чтоб было, чем тебя опохмелять.

— Рут. Я не знаю, зачем ты пришла…

— Ты думаешь, я сама тут бездельем маюсь? — перебила его Рут, не давая как следует возмутиться замене бутылки. — Меня просто… попросили.

После этого она перевернула трофейную бутылку и так и пошла вниз по лестнице.

Коньяк печально булькал и разливался по ступенькам.

Риз не менее печально смотрел на бутылку йогурта.

***

Машина, как могла, заботилась о своих агентах.


End file.
